Fallen Brethren
Introduction Melia: ... Shulk: Something bothering you, Melia? Melia: Forgive me, Shulk. I’m not myself today. Gain (+8) Shulk: ''wrong?'' Melia: ... It happened before I met you. In this spot, my four protectors laid down their lives for me. Shulk: Really? I didn’t know... Was it when you fought the Telethia? Melia: Yes. Until that day, the four of them accompanied me everywhere. They were true friends to me. I grieve for them deeply... Shulk: ''sound like great people.'' Melia: They were indeed. I have spent the bulk of my life hidden away in the Imperial Villa. They took care of me for all that time. Shulk: You must have been close. It’s sad to lose people like that. Melia: Shulk, will you help me? I want to give them a proper sending off. Shulk: Of course. We’ll do it together, you and me. Melia: Thank you, Shulk. My fallen brethren, I promise to live my life to the fullest. Look over me as I journey on. Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''wrong?'' Melia: ... It happened before I met you. In this spot, my four protectors laid down their lives for me. Shulk: Really? I didn’t know... Was it when you fought the Telethia? Melia: Yes. Until that day, the four of them accompanied me everywhere. They were true friends to me. I grieve for them deeply.... Shulk: ''bet you got on their nerves.'' Melia: How can you say such a thing?! I was the perfect companion. Shulk: Haha. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. I forgot you’re way more grown up than someone like me. Melia: You think I’m grown up? It is possible I troubled them by acting beyond my years. I found it hard hidden away in that stuffy Imperial Villa. Shulk: Cooped up in there? I can imagine. But I’m sure they cared for you deeply, Melia. Don’t feel bad. Melia: I know they did. And their sacrifice to save me will not be forgotten. That I promise. I shall remember them forever. Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''OK. Hey, look at this!'' Check out this massive plant. The flora in this region really are something else. The people back home will never believe the stories! Melia: They are... quite amazing, yes. Shulk: Sorry, Melia. I guess you find this stuff kind of boring. Melia: It’s not that. Really, it isn’t. In fact, I think I feel a little better already listening to you. Shulk: ''you OK? I’m worried...'' You can talk to me. If you want to, I mean. Melia: ... All right. Before we all met, it was at this spot that I lost four of my brethren. Shulk: Oh... I didn’t realise. It was that Telethia, right? Melia: Yes. The four men had been my shield since I was a little girl. They were kind and considerate... and my friends. How I miss them... Shulk: It sounds like you were close. Fighting for your life was a part of who they were, though. Melia: Yes. I know that now. But I shall never forget their sacrifice. It will stay with me for as long as I live. Loss (-8) Shulk: ''OK. Hey, look at this!'' Check out this massive plant. The flora in this region really are something else. The people back home will never believe the stories! Melia: They are... quite amazing, yes. Shulk: Sorry, Melia. I guess you find this stuff kind of boring. Melia: It’s not that. Really, it isn’t. In fact, I think I feel a little better already listening to you. Shulk: ''good! You do like plants!'' Melia: Erm... I have to say, that’s not exactly what I meant. Shulk: Well... if you say so. Melia: Hmph... You’re not going to ask me what is wrong? Shulk: If you’ve cheered up, then I guess I don’t need to know. Besides... I’m not too good at knowing when to ask and when to keep quiet. Melia: Haha! I can tell. But it’s all right. You’ve turned the gloomy cloud over my head into sunshine. Just being here with you is enough for me. Thank you. Category:Makna Forest Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts